School Daze
by That One Genius
Summary: Thalia is the popular girl in school, Nico is that emo kid no one pays attention to. So what happens when this unlikely pair are assigned a project together? ThaliaxNico Thalico T for some language. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Story: School Daze**

**Couples: NicoxThalia (Thalico YAY!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't won PJO, obviously I'm too bloody terrible too**

**Summary: Thalia is that popular chick whom everyone likes, Nico is the emo, depressed kid that no one even knows. So what happens when these two unlikely people are partnered up on a school project? ThaliaxNico Thalico AU. T for some swearing.**

**PS: My grammar is horrible, I KNOW! I haven't written a story in bloody forever, and all my previous stories were worthy of being royally flushed down my toilet (I literally printed them out and flushed them). Also, this might not be updated very soon, I am lazy.**

**Chapter 1 (I'm not going to bother naming them)**

Nico's POV (and it will remain this)

I snapped up from my seat after I heard the bus door opening, must have dosed off, hey, I'm a tired kid! I slugged my book bag over my shoulder and walked off the bus.

"Goode High" I thought to myself, school of boredom, fantastic.

Now, despite everyone's bias opinion, I'm not really emo, I just enjoy the color black, its simple, its badass, and its just my style, but, simple people will think the simple thing to think. I do have one friend, his name's Percy. I don't understand it, hes the simplest person in the brain than everyone else, but he understood me the first day we met. I mean, hes not dumb, but hes not always the brightest.

Anyway, today I was wearing a dark hoodie with a skull on the left side. A Bullet For My Valentine shirt, black skinny jeans with a chain on the side, and the usual dark sneakers. Yeah, its all dark, but look at that popular chick Thalia, she wears a decent amount of black stuff, but SHE'S never be accused of anything more than cheating on a test. No... I don't like her.

Ok, maybe I do just a little, but I try to ignore these kind of shit feelings, point is they get you nowhere and nothing.

"Hey Nico!" Percy yelled as he raced past me, blowing my hair back down into my face in the process. "Oh, hey Percy" I replied in a none-so-enthusiastic tone. "Aww, whats the matter man? It's a new year! Time to catch up with people and make the most of it". I practically gagged. "Yeah, I have no one to catch up with, and I'll probably fall asleep in most of my classes, so, making the most of it will be kind of hard."

Percy ran off into the school, I was still on the stairs leading to the school, he probably ran off to say hi and welcome back to his other friends. I sighed, this first day was probably going to be tough.

I looked up and mumbled "here we go". And walked in.

End of Chapter One!

**Well? What did you think? Short? Yeah I know. It'll pick up the pace in later chapters, I really don't care if you review or not, you can laugh at my writing all you want, because I have already done the same.**

**So no bloody virtual cookie for you who do actually review this, I'm still working on writing better. Point is, I like Nico, he reminds me of myself a lot that its almost crazy. I wear a lot of black and act similar to him. Besides the fact I'm a bloody English boy. Whatever, happy new year everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Well, I thought I'd be lazy with the updating, but after the overwhelming response the first chapter got I had to at least start this new update. That, mates, is why you all get a virtual cookie *hands cookie*.**

**Of course, thanks to all who reviewed:**

**AzianDemigod16**

**no name**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE**

**daughterofA106**

**0ffBalance**

**MidnightRose24**

**ThaliaDiAngelo**

**Booklover29**

** Only a little Thalico in this chapter (shite! I know) but it will happen soon, and the POV might change once or twice. Thanks for understanding. Well Bob's your uncle lets get this started (little bit of British slang there for you).**

**Chapter 2**

**Nico's POV**

I walked into the school and picked up my class schedule. It wasn't very hard to remember my first day here as a 9th grader, wandering vacant halls desperately searching for the class I was supposed to be in. I sighed, feeling a bit sorry for the new kids here.

Ahh well, maybe not so sorry. I'm evil like that.

I proceeded my first period, Latin, wow this day actually got a bit better. I love Latin, I'm a natural at it. Language classes, electives, and all the other classes that are not the four main subjects are stationed in this special wing called the 'S Wing'. Except gym of course.

I entered Latin class, and couldn't help but notice Thalia was in this class as well. Then I saw Percy. "Strange" I thought, "I noticed Thalia before I noticed Percy". I shrugged this thought off and moved to what was obviously my seat, since it was the only one left because I was the last to enter the class. Lucky enough, it was right next to Percy. "Maybe this year won't be so bad after all" I thought some more.

"What's up man?" Percy whispered as we did our signature mix of high fives and knuckles. "Nothing much man, what have you been up to?" I replied, with a much more upbeat tone than what had earlier. Percy seemed to take notice. "Wow, look who sounds a bit better today?" "I don't know man" I slung my hands to the back of my neck and went into a cool, relaxing position in my seat "Luck seems to shining upon me today". I said, feeling confident. "Well that's great dude, but shh, class is starting".

"Greetings students" the teacher greeted "my name is Chiron, but you can call me Mr. C or any other appropriate name if you so wish." I studied him, he had shaggiest hair and a beard. He looked a bit funny, but he had an intelligent, almost sort of commanding look about him. "Now as you know" he continued "this is Latin III, more advanced than any of your previous Latin classes, a slightly heavier work load" the class groaned at that one "but as long as you complete your work, you will have extra privileges like the rest of class off." That did the trick, no other teacher had ever offered us something like that, and the class took notice. The guy was clever, by being hard his students would learn, but offering rewards for it would make sure the class was happy, and had more incentive to actually do the work.

"Now, you can have the rest of the period to yourselves" Chiron concluded. I would probably always call him that, forget the whole Mr. thing. It was a slightly strange name, sounded... I don't know, Greek? I shrugged.

"Hey, this teacher seems pretty cool" Percy said over to me. "Yeah, you're lucky this is the one class you're actually decent at" I laughed, and received a slightly hard punch for doing so. "Shut up, it's not my fault I like to spend more time doing more rewarding things like swimming than actual school work" he stated. "Actually, it is, what the hell is so great about water anyway? I can't believe you actually swim in chlorine mixed blue death for two or more hours everyday" I shot back. "You'd know all about death, Mr. I-love-to-wear-skulls-everyday. Swimming relaxes you, improves your lungs, keeps you in shape, and plus, there's always girls in bikinis there." Percy retorted, and added a smirk onto his face. "Pfft, like I could even come close to caring." I said, a bit quieter. "You know, the only girl I can ever recall you EVER mentioning in the years I've known you" he gestured over to my right "is Thalia." I looked over, she was with about five of her friends, laughing at a joke someone made.

"I, uuhh... ummmm, I do..n't..." I stuttered. "Yeah, I knew it" Percy stated triumphantly "now, I recall someone saying water sucks?" He asked, a big grin on his face. "Oh no!" I thought, Percy has many friends, and if he wants a rumor spread throughout the school to both genders, you can guarantee that rumor will spread to everyone in less than three hours, and your social life ruined. He didn't need to explain it, and his grin expanded when he saw the fear on my face. "You know Percy... My friend, you wouldn't do that, why don't we just forget this and I'll treat ya to some ice cream after school? I'll even include some blue cookies along with it." I said in a buddy-like way. "That's what I thought, good choice." Suddenly, the bell rang and the period was over.

I walked to my locker, turned in the combination, grabbed some books I had dropped off earlier, closed the locker, turned around and immediately bumped into someone, causing me to drop all the books I had just taken out.

"Bloody H-" I stopped as I realized I bumped into Thalia. "Oh, I'm sorry" I immediately said as I realized she had also dropped her books. "'Tis alright" she said a little quiet. "Why is she so quiet?" I thought to myself, I took her in, she was dressed simply, a little jean jacket on top a simple black shirt, her dark hair hung loosely over her face. She was, in a single word: beautiful. Immediately I had an idea. "Here, let me help you with that" I volunteered as I scooped up two of the books she dropped and handed them to her. "Thanks" was her only reply as I handed her the books. "No problem" I said back. She seemed to think a little before saying "Nico, right?" "Yeah, that's me" "watch where you turn around next time." I turned a little sad as her voice had a bit of harshness to it. Then, I saw her wink. "See you later, Nico." And before I could say see ya back, she left. I sighed as I gathered my books. "Why did she wink at me?" I thought. Well, at least now she knows my name. I moved on to my next class.

My next class was health, after that there was Algebra II, then language arts (another one of my favorites, because I like to write), then science, after that lunch (hell yes), then gym, then technology class, lastly there was study hall (another hell yes for sleep time).

I ran into Percy many times during the day, but sadly not into Thalia. Ahh what did I care? Seriously she's got better things to do than to talk to a loser like me. As it happened, I kept replaying that scene when I bumped into her again and again over in my mind, and the little wink she gave me. Until I realized the bus had come to my stop. I shook my head, what is wrong with me?

**Yes! Done! I would've gotten this out yesterday, but as fate would have it, I injured my back and the lower part of my neck in a little bit of an accident I had. Anyway, the response I got to the first chapter was amazing, I expected maybe two reviews if I got lucky. I want to thank everyone again.**

** So, any suggestions for the next chapter? I'm interested in your thoughts.**

** Yeah, yours.**

** Thanks for reading mates, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Where to start with this one? I'm sorry I haven't updated recently... I guess. It's just those damn midterms are playing hell with my normal day schedule. So now I can really only update on the weekends. However, I'm going to put a lot more effort into this chapter because this one is the one that will really start things off. YAY (I'm assuming that was your reaction, some high pitched scream) lol, jk.**

School Daze

Chapter 3

Nico's POV

**30 DAY TIMELAPSE**

I really should have been used to my alarm waking me up by now. Seriously though, why is the generic alarm sound this stupid obnoxious loud beep? Play some guitar or something, at least that could make me a little bit more happy to wake up. I reached over and pounded the off button on the stupid alarm, probably braking it in the process, but whatever. Time to get ready for school again.

**TIMELAPSE TO FIRST PERIOD (LATIN)**

"...And that, class, is how Latin is connected to Greek in many ways." Chiron concluded. "Next, I am going to..." Chiron sighed "Nico... Nico wake up..." I mumbled a bit. "Nico... NICO!" I fell out of my chair in surprise "Whhaaaaaat?" I said in a mix of surprise, shock, tiredness, and pissed-offness. Still, I got a lot of people to laugh. "Nico" Chiron continued "I would recommend you get some extra hours of sleep, because despite your very high grade in this class, you will NOT be sleeping in MY classroom." Chiron said harshly. "Yeah..." I rubbed my eyes "sorry."

"Now where was I?" Chiron paused for a second "oh yes, we will be starting our first project today." I could hear the more-than-subtle groans from the class at this. "Also, I will be picking your partners for you." more groans "but, since this is our first project, it will be relatively easy." No groans at that. "this is your assignment, since Latin is very related to Greek, (**A/N I really have nothing to back this up, I don't take Latin, I'm just trying to add some Greek to this fanfic, be it the one thing I'm actually good at in school. Please, don't flame to too harshly for this all you Latin lovers out there that read this, I probably should have named this Greek class, but what can I do now?) **all you need to do is a detailed report on one Greek myth." Oh, a Greek myth, cool, I hope I can get paired up with Percy. "Now I will announce your partners." Alright come on! Give me Percy as my partner please! "Travis and Connor" typical "Chris and Clarisse" haha, poor Chris, he'll have his head taken off in a week, "Piper and Jason" "Percy and Tyson" damnit "Charlie Beckendorf and Silena" ok, just pair me with a guy PLEASE! "Hazel and Frank."

"Nico and..."

time seemed to slow down, my vision blurred, my joints seemed frozen.

"...Thalia."

I couldn't think, I couldn't move... Me and Thalia? How could I work with her if I could hardly talk to her? This is a bad situation. "If any of you want a different partner, come talk to me" Chiron said after he was done announcing the rest of the groups. "You will start your projects tomorrow."

Do I request a new partner? How would Thalia react to that? Wow, talk about being stuck between Scylla and Charibdis. No... I have no choice, I have to be with her. Well, who knows what will happen. I looked towards where Thalia was sitting, she met my eyes and gave me a slight nod. I nodded back, a silent message passed between us, we're going to be partners, lets complete this project.

The bell rang and the period was over. I went over to my locker, I glanced back and saw Thalia talking to Luke.

Luke, he was one of those guys that you hated but envied. He was the best looking guy in this school, and you knew it. All the chicks wanted him, and the coolest guys wanted to BE him. I sighed as the gathered my stuff from my locker, I shut my locker door and behold, Thalia was right there. "So, what Greek myth do you want to do?" She asked.

END OF CHAPTER 3

** Anther one down, I guess this turned out all right. Like the cliffhanger? Leave a review if you think anything should be tweaked. I welcome all criticism. I'll update next week with another chapter of similar length. I'm thinking about maybe starting a one-shot series on this same couple. Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed chapter two.**

**AzianDemigod16**

**ThaliaDiAngelo**

**MidnightRose24**

**Thalia Prescot Grace**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE**

** You all rock, high fives, handshakes, hugs, and cookies too all of you. Now on to a short issue of mine.**

** I've come to realize this is not a very original fanfic. Albeit it being the first fanfic I have written in a while, but serious its like "oohhh yay, another high school fanfic, haven't seen a person write one of those within the last hour." I don't mean to sound negative, but that is the truth, which moreover persuades me to start a one-shot series or something else. I don't know, but there is a good chance I will finish this fic first.**

** Well, thank you all for reading this, review if you want.**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

'Ello mates! That One Genius here, with some sad news. Yeah, its been bloody forever since I updated this story, I told myself I would eventually work on it, but life didn't really want that to happen it seems. This is a shame because this is by far my best work (keep in mind my work is usually total horse crap shredded and burned xD) and is the first of my stories to get over 20 reviewers (thank you all by the way, from the bottom of my heart you all friggen rule like no one else can) but it is time to leave this behind.

Again, thank you all. All of my readers have been awesome inspiration. But this is what I leave you with, not very fair by my part.

But that leads me to this, if anyone wants to continue this series (even though it is crap) send me a message and I'll just run over some stuff with you.

That's it, this story will remain unfinished sadly. Maybe I'll come back to it one day if no one takes it up. Unlikely but maybe.

Love to all

-That One Genius


End file.
